


Espera, ¿No Estamos Saliendo?

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, no beta we die like variously gendered people
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: En donde Senku piensa que ha estado saliendo con Gen desde el observatorio.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Espera, ¿No Estamos Saliendo?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Vieron cómo siempre es Gen declarándose a Senku y pensándo que Senku lo rechazó, pero en realidad no tiene ni idea? Bueno, quería probar hacer algo al revés. No estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado, pero algo es mejor que nada, ¿no?
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan un poco! 💞
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060621)

–Desde el principio… desde antes de conocerte, me pareciste interesante, Senku-chan, más allá del beneficio –como si regalarle un observatorio no fuese suficiente, Gen tenía que ir y confesarse ahí mismo frente a todos.

Senku no era del tipo de irse por las ramas, más bien al contrario, ¿pero qué se suponía que respondiera?

¿“Sí, supongo que tú también me gustas”?

 _Patético_.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar algo mejor, Gen continuó–: Estoy bastante seguro que otros piensan igual –excelente forma de disimular, pero él aun no sabía qué responder–. Tal vez mi pequeño discurso te dio pena ajena, ¿verdad?

Senku sonrió, agradecido de que el mentalista le diera una forma fácil de confirmar que compartía sus sentimientos sin ser exageradamente cursi ni dramático.

–Sí, me das pena.

***

Si era honesto, se había sentido un poco nervioso ante la idea de salir con Gen. Después de todo, tenían una guerra que ganar y ciertamente no tenían tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que no tenía sentido negar que realmente le gustaba ese bastardo y que pretender que no era cierto probablemente traería más daño que bien. Como resultado, concluyó que lo más lógico era aceptar la confesión de Gen y esperar que su nueva relación no afectara demasiado sus ya ocupadas agendas.

Resultó que no lo hizo.

Gen siguió actuando igual que de costumbre. Siempre podía encontrarlo cerca, excepto cuando necesitaba más mano de obra, y hablarle de sus planes. Todavía dormían en futones separados, lo cual estaba bien considerando que también compartían habitación con Chrome y sería incómodo de otra manera.

Ni siquiera era más cariñoso que lo usual. No le daba apodos repugnantemente dulces, además del habitual “Senku-chan”, ni hacía intentos por abrazarlo o tomar su mano... Ni siquiera un beso. Nada.

Y estaba agradecido por eso... al principio.

La falta de esto gradualmente se estaba convirtiendo en una distracción en sí misma. ¿Acaso Gen estaba esperando que él tomara la iniciativa? ¿O simplemente lo estaba haciendo a propósito para molestarlo? Conociéndolo, ambas opciones eran igualmente posibles.

Fuera lo que fuese, no se rendiría fácilmente. No era que fuera tímido ni nada de eso. Simplemente tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

***

–Oigan, ¿no les parece que Senku-chan ha estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente? –preguntó Gen una vez que éste se retiró a trabajar en unos planos con Kaseki y Chrome.

Era la primera vez, al menos desde que se había percatado de ello, que podía apartarse del científico. Por alguna razón, el mismo había empezado a solicitar su presencia más a menudo, incluso cuando Gen tenía poco o nada que aportar para lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Claro, le gustaba estar cerca suyo cuando trabajaba, le daba curiosidad y Senku siempre respondía todas sus dudas. Sin embargo, generalmente era él quien decidía acercarse, no Senku llamándolo o incluso llevándolo arrastrando, como aquella vez que pretendió que entendiera sus instrucciones para esa… ¿pasta de dientes?

–¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Kohaku mientras Suika se giraba a él para mirarlo con curiosidad.

–Bueno, él… –¿cómo podía explicarlo?– no parece querer dejarme estar ni un minuto a solas.

–¿No se acaba de ir con Kaseki y Chrome? –señaló Suika.

–Sí, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que…

–Mentalista, ¿qué haces ahí flojeando? Tenemos trabajo que hacer –interrumpió Senku, tal y como se había esperado, aunque le sorprendía un poco que hubiera terminado de hablar con Chrome y Kaseki tan rápido.

Gen le dedicó una mirada exasperada al par antes de responder–: Allí voy, Senku-chan~

Mientras se alejaba, resignado a su destino como asistente de laboratorio, escuchó cómo Kohaku le comentaba a Suika–: ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que su novio solo quiere pasar más tiempo con él?

Suspiró. ¿Por qué había pensado que ellas podrían serle de ayuda?

***

–Es bastante probable que Senku Ishigami and Gen Asagiri estén destinados a irse al infierno juntitos –Gen realmente no le daba un respiro. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso ahora? Casi sonaba como votos matrimoniales, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para eso. Sin mencionar el hecho de que apenas habían comenzado a salir.

Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, las palabras fluyendo fácilmente de su boca.

Gen le dijo su plan, el cual era, como se esperaba, brillante. Le resultó cómico lo sorprendido que estuvo cuando él fácilmente accedió al mismo, pero también le hizo sentir la necesidad de decirle, por más sentimental que sonara, cuánto confiaba en él.

Fue una suerte que Chrome interrumpiera.

***

La decisión de convertir a Gen en el conductor tanto del automóvil como del tanque fue simplemente porque era el único con licencia. Definitivamente no era un intento de mantenerlo lo más cerca y seguro que podía, lo que a su vez no tenía nada que ver con lo preocupado que había estado cuando Gen fue a entregarles el teléfono a Yuzuriha y Taiju. No. Para nada.

De todos modos, ya no importaba. Habían ganado la guerra, o al menos, negociado un alto al fuego. Agradeció que Gen también convenciera a Tsukasa de que esperaran hasta mañana para ir a buscar a Mirai. Después de todo, había heridos que necesitaban ser atendidos primero, aunque afortunadamente ninguno en estado grave, y ciertamente todos podían usar de un descanso, Senku incluido.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden, o tan en orden como podía estar, Senku decidió (o más bien Gen) que podía tomarse un descanso de sus tareas como jefe de la aldea para ir a asearse. Debió imaginarse que al regresar se encontraría con la aldea celebrando el final de la guerra.

El ambiente era alegre, la música de Lillian sonaba de fondo y se podía oler tanto comida como alcohol circulando. Sorprendentemente, pudo identificar algunos miembros del ex Imperio de Tsukasa conversando animadamente, tanto entre ellos como con algunos miembros de la aldea. No tardó en localizar a Kohaku y Ruri, quienes parecían estar teniendo una conversación con Nikki, seguramente maravillada por el parecido que ambas hermanas compartían con Lillian. Pasó junto a Chrome, quien estaba haciéndole preguntas sobre la época moderna a Ukyo, y se detuvo a saludar a Yuzuriha y Taiju. Sin embargo, su mirada siguió buscando hasta finalmente detenerse en el mentalista, quien se encontraba junto con Suika narrando lo que había acontecido a un grupo de niños y ancianos.

Yuzuriha fue rápida en notar esto, una suave sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro–: Así que… ¿Gen-kun?

Taiju le dirigió una mirada confundida, antes de volverse a Senku en busca de una explicación. Éste se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa.

–Ah, ¿en serio es tan obvio? –preguntó, sin molestarse en darle una explicación a Taiju. Eventualmente entendería de qué estaban hablando.

Yuzuriha asintió, aunque luego pareció reconsiderarlo y negó con la cabeza.

–Sí, pero no a primera vista –intentó explicar risueña–. ¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes?

–No fue necesario –respondió, riéndose de su expresión sorprendida–. Se me declaró en mi cumpleaños.

–¿Se te…? ¡¿Están saliendo?! –Taiju finalmente unió los puntos y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Esta vez Senku fue incapaz de esquivarlo–. ¡Ah, estoy muy feliz por ti, Senku!

–Sí, sí… ya suéltame, grandulón. ¡No puedo respirar! –por supuesto, todo ese alboroto captó la atención del mentalista, quien les dedicó una mirada curiosa.

***

–¿Sucede algo? –consultó Gen al sentir cómo todas las miradas se dirigían a él en aquel instante.

Taiju soltó a Senku, quien inmediatamente tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y comenzó a correr hacia Gen, brazos extendidos.

–¡Felicidades!

–¿E-eh? –Gen pronto se vio siendo levantado del suelo y apretujado en un doloroso abrazo. Entendía que Taiju estuviera feliz por el fin de la guerra y poder estar nuevamente al lado de su mejor amigo… ¡¿pero él qué tenía que ver?!

–Ya suéltalo, lo vas a romper –le regañó Senku, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír ante la escena.

Afortunadamente para Gen, Taiju hizo caso y lo liberó. Dejando a Gen tambaleándose apenas sus pies tocaron suelo firme.

–Ven conmigo –dijo Senku tomándolo del brazo, acción que casi parecía ser un acto de piedad para ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio, hasta que comenzó a caminar, alejándolo de la pareja–. ¿Estás disfrutando de la fiesta? –consultó tras liberar su brazo.

–Absolutamente –respondió Gen, lo suficientemente recuperado como para dedicarle una sonrisa satisfecha. Era más que evidente que él había estado detrás de la misma.

–Nada mal, Mentalista.

–Esto fue todo obra de Kokuyo-chan.

–Seguro que sí –dijo, haciendo una mueca al ver que Gen ya había ocultado sus manos bajo sus mangas.

Gen no entendía muy bien cuál era su problema. Desde hacía tiempo tenía aquel hábito y, si iban al caso, Senku tenía unos mucho peores, como hurgarse la nariz y la oreja.

–Está bien, tú ganas –dijo Senku, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de Gen, sobre todo cuando lo vio extender su mano.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿En serio me vas a hacer pedírtelo? –preguntó molesto, su rostro tomando un tono rojizo.

_¿Acaso ha estado bebiendo?_

–Será necesario si pretendes que entienda qué quieres –repuso Gen, porque si era honesto, no tenía ni idea.

Senku suspiró exasperado.

–Solo dame tu mano.

Gen no se molestó en disimular su confusión, pero aun así obedeció, vencido por la curiosidad. Esperó a ver qué haría Senku a continuación. ¿Quizás algún experimento que requería… manos? No tenía ni idea, pero Senku tenía la tendencia de decir las cosas más inesperadas y que las mismas tuvieran sentido al final.

Sin embargo, lo único que sucedió fue que Senku tomó su mano y continuó caminando, apartando la mirada en lugar de darle una explicación de qué era lo que estaba tramando.

–Entonces… Senku-chan, ¿a dónde estamos yendo exactamente? –consultó al percatarse de que ya se habían apartado bastante de la bulliciosa fiesta, adentrándose en el bosque.

Senku finalmente se detuvo, parándose frente a él y tomando su otra mano libre entre las suyas.

***

Senku había supuesto que aquel era un buen momento. El ambiente de celebración tras el final de la guerra le daba la pausa que necesitaba para finalmente dar aquel paso en su relación. Sabía que después volverían a estar ocupados, aún quedaba mucho por hacer si querían regresar a la civilización a su antigua gloria, pero consideraba que estaba bien si esa noche se tomaban un tiempo para los dos.

–¿Puedo hacerlo? –su voz sonaba ligeramente ansiosa a sus oídos. Cualquier otra persona no lo habría notado, pero justamente era Gen con quien estaba hablando.

–Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ese eres tú –le aseguró Gen mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

A Senku no se le escapó que probablemente estaba recordando la vez que pidió cola a cambio de su lealtad. Si bien no era una persona de sentimentalismos, no pudo evitar encontrarlo bastante apropiado para el momento. El comienzo de su alianza. Realmente habían llegado muy lejos desde aquel entonces.

Sin dudas era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Con la seguridad renovada, le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente, se inclinó para besarlo.

Fue una pena que cerrara los ojos antes de que pudiera notar la expresión confundida de Gen.

–¡¿Qué-qué fue eso?! –preguntó Gen apartándolo de un empujón.

–¿Un… beso? –respondió Senku, claramente confundido por la reacción.

–Lo sé, pero-pero... ¡¿por qué?! –¿acaso estaba bromeando?

–¡Dijiste que podía!

–Pensé que estabas hablando de salvar a Mirai-chan.

–¿Eh? –analizó la expresión de Gen, notando lo rojo y agitado que se encontraba. No era ninguna broma–. ¿Lo… siento?

–¡Deberías sentirlo! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

–¿En qué estaba-? Gen, eres mi novio, por supuesto que quiero besarte –dijo sin dar rodeos.

–¿Soy-soy tu _qué_?

_¿Qué?_

–Deja de hacerte el tonto.

–¡No lo hago! ¡No somos…! –Gen tomó aire, evidentemente en un intento de calmarse–. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

–Te me confesaste durante mi cumpleaños.

–¡No-no lo hice! –exclamó Gen con el rostro aún más rojo, si es que era posible.

–¿Ah, no?

–¡No!

Senku guardó silencio un momento, procesando aquella nueva información. O sea que todo este tiempo Gen había hecho esas cosas porque… ¿Porque qué? Algo definitivamente no cuadraba.

–¿Entonces por qué me regalaste un observatorio?

–¡Fue un regalo de agradecimiento de parte de toda la aldea, no solo mío!

–Pero tú lo orquestaste todo. Incluso te tomaste las molestias de calcular mi cumpleaños, ¿quién demonios hace eso?

–Pu-pues… –Senku enarcó una ceja, observado cómo el mentalista por una vez se quedaba sin palabras.

Esto era interesante.

–Sin mencionar lo que dijiste ese día.

–E-eso… ¡Solo dije que te admiraba!

–A mí me sonó a una confesión –de hecho, había estado convencido de que lo era y ahora, pese a la incomodidad inicial, comenzaba a sospechar que efectivamente ese había sido el caso... solo que Gen mismo no se había dado cuenta.

Bueno, también estaba la posibilidad de que Gen sinceramente lo hubiera hecho por admiración, en el nombre de la amistad o algo por el estilo, y que ahora simplemente estuviera nervioso por el malentendido…

Tendría que averiguarlo de algún modo.

–Pu-pues ya ves que no –pero Gen no se pondría tan nervioso por un malentendido así. Se reiría, quizás hasta se burlaría un poco de él, pero en lugar de eso parecía estar considerando seriamente salir corriendo de allí. Solo podía esperar que no lo hiciera porque sabía que le sería imposible alcanzarlo.

–Aja, ¿y qué hay de eso de irnos al infierno juntos? Cualquiera pensaría que eran votos matrimoniales –sonrió divertido al ver la expresión escandalizada de Gen.

–¡¿“Vo-votos matrimoniales”?! ¡Esa no era para nada mi intención!

–¿Seguro? –una vez más, Gen no parecía saber qué responder. Era demasiado extraño que sucediera una vez, pero dos veces en una misma noche confirmaba sus sospechas–. Gen, yo te gusto, ¿no es así?

–Por-por supuesto, eres nuestro queridísimo líder, después de todo…

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso –interrumpió con una mueca, tomándolo de la muñeca en caso de que intentara escapar tras lo que iba a decirle–: Tú me gustas y yo te gusto, ¿no es eso suficiente?

–Espera, ¿yo te gusto?

–¿No te acabo de decir que pensaba que éramos novios desde hace meses? –¿era en serio?

Gen, dejando de lado su vergüenza inicial, hizo un gesto pensativo.

–Bueno quizás accediste porque te pareció lo más conveniente o para…

–¿…no herir tus sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan considerado?

–Buen punto –concedió, poniendo su mano libre en su mentón–. ¿Y qué me dices de lo otro?

–¿De qué forma _eso_ sería conveniente?

–Pues considero que soy útil como aliado y teniendo en cuenta que traicioné a Tsukasa-chan antes, quizás pensaste que te haría lo mismo si me rechazabas.

–¿Lo harías? –inquirió enarcando una ceja.

–No, es decir, ¿a dónde iría? No es como si hubiera podido regresar con Tsukasa-chan después de lo que le hice y por mi cuenta es seguro que moriría.

–¿No vas a decir algo como que yo te importo e incluso si te rechazara, jamás buscarías hacerme daño?

–Supuse que preferirías ahorrarte esa clase de cosas.

–Me conoces bien –sonrió, notando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas–. Bueno, excepto, claro, por el hecho de que no notaste la respuesta más obvia.

–¿Que simplemente aceptaste mi pseudo-confesión porque yo te gusto? –Senku asintió–. Tienes que admitir que las otras dos opciones eran más creíbles.

–Y, sin embargo, la realidad resulta ser otra.

Gen dirigió una mirada a su mano, que continuaba sujetándolo de la muñeca. Claro, si se trataba de fuerza, Gen igualmente podría liberarse y huir, pero Senku esperaba que el gesto fuese suficiente para convencerlo de que no hiciera.

–¿Y ahora?

–Tú dime.

–Llevas meses pensando que estábamos saliendo y recién ahora te das cuenta de que no es así. ¿No deberías sentirte triste?

–No, simplemente me siento motivado a hacer las cosas bien esta vez –sonrió con confianza.

Gen apartó el rostro, intentando mantener su semblante pensativo pese al leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¿Qué si no es como imaginabas? Es decir, hasta ahora todo fue igual que siempre solo porque yo era ignorante de nuestra “relación”. ¿Qué tal si ahora las cosas son diferentes?

–Admito que eso me preocupaba un poco antes, pero… diferente podría ser bueno –confesó, esta vez sintiendo el calor en su propio rostro ante la sonrisa que el mentalista le dedicó.

–Ya veo~ Bueno, quizás este malentendido fue beneficioso después de todo –Gen finalmente había terminado de abandonar la confusión y la timidez, volviendo a ser el mismo mentalista molesto de siempre. Tenía suerte de que a Senku le gustara en todas sus facetas.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es eso?

–Muy simple, Senku-chan. Sirvió para que te fueras aclimatando a la idea.

–Supongo que es una forma de verlo… pero para que sea realmente beneficioso, la “idea” tendría que volverse una realidad, ¿no es así?

–Mm, es verdad… –dijo pretendiendo pensarlo. Después de todo, nunca podía hacerle las cosas fáciles–. ¿No sería una lástima que te rechazara? Es decir, tú tuviste tu tiempo para procesarlo, pero para mí todo esto es muy repentino.

–Estoy seguro al diez mil millones por ciento de que no lo harás.

Gen le sonrió, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

–Entonces, ¿puedo hacerlo? –definitivamente no necesitaba tiempo para procesar nada si ya hasta estaba dispuesto a reírse del malentendido.

Pese a la irritación ante la clara burla a sus palabras, Senku se sentía más que dispuesto a ceder, ya cansado de dar tantas vueltas con el asunto. Sin embargo, una idea surcó su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido antes de responder–: No.

–¿Eh? –su expresión de sorpresa y confusión jamás dejaría de darle gracia.

–No creo que puedas salvar a Mirai. Eres mentalista, no- –no le molestó ser interrumpido por los labios de Gen.

–Ya deja de reírte –musitó éste al apartarse, dedicándole una mueca que pretendía ser molesta, pero se notaba que él también tenía ganas de reír. Todo en aquella situación debía resultarle sumamente ridícula.

–No puedo evitarlo –dijo, antes de soltar su muñeca para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercarlo nuevamente al suyo, de modo que su frente quedara apoyada contra la de él y sus narices se rozaran ligeramente–. Me siento feliz –admitió en voz baja, obteniendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

–Puedo verlo –rio, pero había cierta suavidad en su voz que pocas veces había escuchado–. También yo.

–Si ya terminaron, ¿podrían llevar a Suika a la cama? Tengo que encargarme de que Magma no rompa algo más –interrumpió la voz de Kohaku, haciendo que ambos se apartaran de un salto. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parada ahí?!

–Por-por supuesto, Kohaku-chan –respondió Gen rápidamente, mientras que Senku le dedicaba una mirada irritada.

–Momento, ¿qué quieres decir con que rompa “algo más”? –Kohaku no le respondió, retirándose en dirección hacia dónde venían los gritos de un Magma evidentemente borracho. El hecho de que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado hasta entonces decía mucho.

–Mejor vamos por Suika-chan –dijo Gen comenzando a caminar, deteniéndose cuando sintió a Senku tomar su mano. Sonrió–. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que serías tan cariñoso?

–Solo cállate y sigue caminando –pidió adelantándose, pero Gen pudo notar el rojo en su cuello y orejas.

Esperaba estar más atento a partir de ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😊  
> Puedes encontrarme también en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne


End file.
